


The Nutcracker and the Four Realms: A Dark Plan

by ED3765



Category: The Nutcracker and the Four Realms (2018)
Genre: Bondage, Burping, Chain - Freeform, Chained up, F/F, Fetish, Gag, burp - Freeform, burp fetish, gagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ED3765/pseuds/ED3765
Summary: A requested story for a long time reader. I hope you all enjoy!As always, read, comment and fav.-ED3765copyrightI do not own any characters used in this story.
Kudos: 1





	The Nutcracker and the Four Realms: A Dark Plan

With the sound of the music box playing behind her in a guiding tone, Princess Clara Stahlbaum soon found herself returning to the magical kingdom, not just any kingdom but her mother’s kingdom, her legacy which Clara protected some time ago from a very wicked fairy. Entering it without fear, knowing it was no longer in danger she began to traverse its magical lands once more. 

"I do wonder how everyone is? Oh, I know they will be overjoyed to see me! Specially Phillip!" Clara cried out happily as she decided to take a small detour, to look and see how the land was fairing. Which as she walked about, a cloaked individual took notice of Clara, looking on in both pure delight and horror. 

"So, she has returned!" the cloaked figure said in a low and angry tone. "Hehehahhahaha!" the person chuckled most evilly as they moved quickly to put in a plan of revenge against the sweet innocent princess of the land.

Clara stopped in a brightly colored field of flowers, happily picking them as she intended to greet everyone with a joyous sight as possible. Though as she reached for the last flower to complete her bouquet set, she suddenly felt a strong prick on her neck. 

"Oooh!" she gasped out, her hand slapping the area she felt it at, believing it to be a bug though felt an odd plastic sticking out of her. "Huh?" she muttered while pulling it out and saw it was a dart. 

"A dart? Why... is…. uuuhhnnnn..." she groaned, letting out a yawn as her body felt heavy. "Why, is this.... hap…pe…ni..." she tried to say as her eyes rolled a bit which soon she went slumping into the flower field, flower petals rising up and scattering around her, as the cloaked person approached and smirked at her sleeping body. 

"Sweet dreams dear, sweetest of dreams..." the cloaked person chuckled as the person soon had Clara taken far away. 

\------

"Mmmmmmmnnnn..." Clara groaned as her body was sore, her neck stiff which as she tried to move, she heard a loud rattle of chains around her. "Mrphrm?!" she moaned confused as she could feel steel collars around her neck, wrists and ankles, binding her to the cold stone wall behind her as a rather thick wool scarf kept her quiet and even worse rather thirsty. "Ngngnmm!" she groaned, struggling a little, but knew it was pointless as the chains rattled to her squirming which the noise attracted the attention of her kidnapper. 

"Ahhhh! So, the princess awakens! At last!" a voice called out, Clara's heart sinking at the voice as it was the source of some nightmares she endured on the days she had returned from this magical land. "This isn't no dream kid, wake up for I have returned!" Sugar Plum cried out to her as she appeared before the chained princess, Clara's eyes widening in pure horror and shock at the sight. 

"Nrnrnrmmmm!" she cried out, shaking her head while the chains rattled madly as it should be impossible for her to be back. 

"Oh yes, I am back, but worry not, it's not all revenge my dear!" she said undoing the chains around her arms and finally pulling away her gag. 

"Sugar Plum! H-How, you were returned back to a toy!" Clara rasped out, clearly needing something to drink. 

"Ahh, my dear, lets save that talk for later, it seems you want this..." she said holding out a glass of water, despite Clara able to grab and drink it, she remained hesitant, fearful of poison. 

"Ngn..." she groaned, as she fought greatly within herself to not drink liquid, Sugar Plum seeing this and chuckling in delight. 

"Oh my dear, please, it is not poisoned! After all, if I wanted you poison dead, that dart would have done so...." she said grimly, which her point came across Clara who hungrily licked her lips and soon took the glass and gulped the water all down. "That sleep dart, always a shame it has that dry mouth side effect..." she remarked as Clara finished the glass off with a loud gasp. 

"Why or how are you back? Why can't you leave me and the kingdoms alone?!" Clara demanded as Sugar Plum groaned and looked distraught. 

"Yes, Clara dear, I am thoroughly angered and disappointed you stopped my takeover of the other kingdoms! It's a shame you didn't let me do it, we could have lived peacefully together forever, after all you are Marie's child and I could never, ever bring myself to ever harm you! We could have ruled together, now you will stay with me forever as my doll!" 

"What?!" Clara said horrified, making her pull on the chains pointlessly as SP happily giggled while caressing her cheek. 

"Yes, I will take care of you every day and together we will work on my ultimate plan of seizing the four kingdoms once more! Your despaired look should empower my thinking process of overthrowing those fools!" 

"You can't! I-" Clara said with a sudden gasp while pinning her lips together, as if something feeling bubbling up within her, Sugar Plum smirking at the sight. 

"Sorry, can you repeat that dear? My hearing isn't as magical as it used to be!" Sugar Plum smirked as Clara tried to shake off what she felt. 

"I’m saying you Can-BUUUURRRRRPRAAAAAAAAP! Gaah!" she gasped, her face turning a bright rosy color out of embarrassment and confusion as to what just came out of her. 

"Ooooh! My! What sound was that?" Sugar Plum said delighted by the sight. 

"I-I said, BURRRRAAAAAAAAPPPP!” 

Clara now kept her lips sealed, humiliated at what was happening as she couldn't seem to stop, it wasn't long till not even her lips could remain sealed as more burps escaped from her body in loud echoes as if someone was singing the alphabet. 

"Oooooh! My, oh my how unbecoming of a lady!" Sugar Plum taunted her. 

“URRRRRP! BURRRRAAAAAAAAPPPP! H-HRRPow URBRRRPare UURRPyoURUHuUURRPP!” 

"Oh, maybe there was something in that water after all. Yes, yes, that burping will go on for some time! Or forever!" Sugar Plum happily remarked. 

"No, you can't! I-BUUUUUUURRRRRRP!”

"Oooh, aren't you just a cutie burping!" She happily remarked while pinching Clara's cheeks. You will be like this forever and ever! Just like my burping doll should be!" Sugar Plum said darkly, Clara was just too mortified by it all as she kept on burping, unable to do anything but so. 

“Enjoy it my dear! I have revenge plans to think up of!” Sugar Plum said taking her leave, Clara’s burps echoing loudly behind her. 

“BBUUUUUUUURRRRRRPPPPPPP!” Clara let out another loud burp, unable to say anything as she was completely distraught by this and would remain burping for as long as Sugar Plum willed it. 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> A requested story for a long time reader. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> As always, read, comment and fav.
> 
> -ED3765
> 
> copyright
> 
> I do not own any characters used in this story.


End file.
